Por aquella sangre sucia
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Se dice que Tom Riddle nunca pudo amar.  Quizá una simple sangre sucia consiguió lo que parecía imposible.
1. Choque

La vida en aquel castillo lleno de ineptos era indescriptiblemente aburrida, o al menos eso era lo que Tom pensaba.

El muchacho iba a todas y cada una de sus clases con desgana, no le iban a enseñar nada que él no supiera ya antes. Era uno de los más brillantes estudiantes de Hogwarts y había recibido varios premios y menciones por ello. Tenía un don natural para aprender magia, cosa que, ciertamente, podía resultar extraña al tratarse de un chico que provenía de un orfanato muggle. Pero él era reacio a hablar de sus orígenes, se sentía avergonzado de ellos.

Poco tiempo después de llegar al colegio en su primer curso, descubrió, no sin cierto asombro, que él, el muchacho extraño que no quería hablar con nadie y al que sus compañeros repudiaban, era descendiente del gran Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de su noble casa. Aquello fue una grata sorpresa para Tom, había algo dentro de él que le decía que no era un chico normal. Después de saber aquello, se interesó mucho más por el pasado de su familia. Debía saber quienes eran sus padres, debía descubrir algo más sobre sus raíces, pero no sabía a dónde acudir.

La búsqueda fue larga, dura y difícil. No se fiaba de nadie, por lo que encontrar cualquier tipo de información se convirtió en una ardua tarea. Por suerte, al final dio con todo lo que necesitaba. Descubrió que su familia paterna era una familia de muggles, que su padre dejó tirada a su madre en cuanto se enteró de que era una bruja, aquello le enfureció hasta el punto de querer ver a todos ellos muertos. Pero aquello debía ser pospuesto, debía planearlo a la perfección. Antes tenía que terminar el colegio.

Investigó tanto como pudo sobre Salazar Slytherin, su gran antecesor, todo sobre la parte de su familia materna.

Un día, releyendo tantos libros podía sobre la historia de Hogwarts, descubrió que su antepasado había construido, según contaba la leyenda, una cámara secreta para que fuera abierta por algún descendiente que regresara al colegio muchos años después de su huida. Parecía que ese momento estaba más cerca de lo que parecía. Salió de la biblioteca con un gran montón de libros entre los brazos, sin prestar atención a nada más que no fuera su mente, hasta que, de pronto, chocó contra alguien y ambos acabaron en el frío suelo de piedra.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, estúpida! –Escupió Tom a la poco agraciada muchacha que estaba tumbada junto a él.

Ella clavó sus ojos en él, como embelesada, aunque también podría achacarse a la conmoción por la caída. Rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que el muchacho también la estaba mirando, bajó la cabeza abochornada y comenzó a apilar los libros que se habían desparramado.

-¡No los toques! –Gritó Tom inquieto-. Los necesito.

-¿Para qué los necesitas? –Preguntó ella con cierto interés-. ¿Algún trabajo para clase?

-Eso a ti no te importa, niña imbécil –dijo Tom mientras le arrebata aquellos preciados libros de la mano.

Se alejó por el pasillo sin querer escuchar nada más, sin querer volver a oír aquella voz estridente.

-¡Myrtle! –Gritó la chica con notables síntomas de enfado-. ¡Mi nombre es Myrtle, Tom!

Ryddle al fin llegó a su habitación, ¿por qué demonios aquella chica sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan interesada en hablar con él? Myrtle, así se llamaba. Myrtle, la única persona en todo Hogwarts que le había hablado sin temerle, sin apartarle. Desechó todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, tenía algo mucho más importante en lo que pensar.


	2. El baño del segundo piso

Las instrucciones para encontrar la cámara de los secretos y mucho menos para abrirla no se encontraban en ninguno de los libros que Tom había sacado de la biblioteca, aquello parecía ser una pérdida de tiempo. Pero el muchacho no cesó en su empeño, estudió todas y cada una de las palabras que había allí escritas, tratando de descifrar algún posible mensaje secreto. Para su propia frustración, no había nada allí que le llevara a ningún lugar concreto del castillo.

Tom trató, sin ningún éxito, intentar sonsacar algo a sus profesores. Ya estaba desesperado y dudaba mucho que aquellos pardillos pudieran averiguar lo que él estaba tramando, pero al parecer, ninguno de los profesores sabía demasiado al respecto de ninguna cámara. Eso, o que no querían decírselo.

Un día iba caminando por un pasillo del segundo piso, ya había terminado sus clases por esa jornada y se encaminaba hacia su sala común. Por supuesto, iba solo, no le gustaba la compañía de la gente. De pronto, vio pasar a una muchacha con la túnica de Ravenclaw llorando. ¿No era aquella con la que había chocado hacía unos días a la salida de la biblioteca? ¿Myrtle? Vio como la chica se metía en el servicio y sintió una ligera punzada en el estómago, jamás había sentido nada parecido, ¿qué sería? Se quedó un largo rato mirando la puerta del baño, pensando qué hacer. Ella había sido la única muchacha que se había preocupado algo por él en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts, quizá él debía acercarse hasta allí para ver si Myrtle estaba bien. Aunque para ser sincero, no era algo que le importase demasiado.

Se encaminó hacia el baño, muy despacio, como si no quisiera llegar nunca hasta allí, pero sabiendo que de un modo u otro iba a hacerlo. Al llegar frente a la puerta, miró que nadie le viera entrar al servicio de las chicas. Por suerte el pasillo estaba totalmente desierto, él era el único que se encontraba allí, así que entró sin más dilación.

-¿Myrtle? –Cuestionó el muchacho sintiéndose algo incómodo.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó a su vez la chica desde el interior de alguno de los cubículos de los retretes-. ¡¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Vete, estos son los lavabos de las chicas!

-Soy Tom Ryddle –respondió él sin perder la calma ante aquella salida de tono. A él no le gustaba que nadie le gritara, y mucho menos aún que le mandaran lo que tenía que hacer.

Myrtle se quedó helada, jamás pensó que aquél extraño y apuesto muchacho fuera a buscarla a ella. Incluso después del encontronazo que tuvieron días atrás, cuando la habló tan mal, ella le seguía viendo terriblemente encantador. Poco a poco salió del cubículo en el que se encontraba y vio al chico, con cara de no sabe bien dónde se encontraba, o qué hacía allí, apoyado en los lavamanos.

-¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí, Tom? –Preguntó Myrtle visiblemente conmocionada y, quizá, algo alegre.

-Pues… -el chico pareció quedarse sin palabras. No podía reconocer delante de nadie que esa chica le había dado pena, eso nunca. ¿Cómo iba a inspirar respeto si veían que era tan débil?- Por nada –respondió al fin- sólo vine a echarme agua.

Acto seguido, tras decir esas palabras, abrió el grifo que le pillaba más a mano rápidamente y se puso a echarse agua en la cara como un poseso.

-Vaya –dijo Myrtle algo apenada-, yo creí que te di pena cuando pasé a tu lado llorando.

Esas palabras se incrustaron en el cerebro de Tom, ¿de verdad le había dado pena? Debía ser así, pues si no jamás hubiera ido hasta allí.

-¿Qué te hizo suponer eso?

-Bueno, Tom, al entrar aquí preguntaste por mí.

-Ah, sí –de nuevo el chico no sabía qué decir, parecía que Myrtle desarmaba sus argumentos. Para su propia suerte, ese día sus neuronas andaban más despiertas que cualquier otro día-. Para serte franco, no tenía ninguna gana de verte en alguna situación comprometida. Desnuda, por ejemplo.

-Vaya –Myrtle rió ante tal declaración-, pues puedes estar tranquilo, no suelo desnudarme en los baños públicos.

Tom bajó la cabeza y, aunque le pareció extraño incluso a él, sonrió. Al hacer ese gento se dio cuenta de que había dejado el grifo encendido y lo cerró concienzudamente, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. En el grifo de al lado, había una diminuta serpiente tallada. Al ir a abrirle, pudo comprobar que no funcionaba. Todo aquello era un tano extraño, ¿qué hacía allí el símbolo de Slytherin? Al fin y al cabo, aquél era un baño que podía utilizar todo el colegio.

-Myrtle, ¿tú sabes por qué hay una serpiente en ese grifo? –preguntó mientras lo señalaba.

-¡Qué sé yo! Este castillo está totalmente lleno de enigmas para una nacida de muggles como yo.

Ese comentario fue un golpe de efecto para Tom, ¿nacida de muggles?

-Entonces, ¿eres una sangre sucia?

Myrtle, que se había ido acercando poco a poco, imperceptiblemente al muchacho, ahogó un gritito de desesperación y salió corriendo del servicio empujándolo. La había herido, ese insulto no la gustaba nada.

Tom se quedó pensativo, no sabía porqué decir aquella cosa a Myrtle le había dolido tanto. Pero tampoco era algo en lo que pudiera pensar ahora, había descubierto algo muy importante en aquél baño. Quizá la serpiente del grifo fue algo que su antepasado, el gran Salazar Slytherin había dejado allí como pista para acceder a la cámara secreta. Se acercó cuidadosamente y susurró algo, que nadie que no supiera hablar la lengua Pársel, la de las serpientes, jamás lograría entender.

-Ábrete.

Acto seguido, el lavabo se replegó y dejó a la vista una abertura. Parecía que Tom había alcanzado su objetivo, descubrir la cámara de los secretos.


	3. La Cámara

Tom había encontrado la entrada a la Cámara Secreta, él solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Aunque algo dentro de su ser le decía que si no hubiera ido detrás de Myrtle, jamás hubiera logrado hallarla. De todos modos, eso era algo que en esos instantes no podía entretenerle, y que estaba allí tenía que entrar a las profundidades de la Cámara y descubrir si todas aquellas historias que circulaban sobre ella eran realmente ciertas. Se metió por la abertura y se dejó caer lentamente hacia su interior.

Él no sabía exactamente qué es lo que se encontraría por allí abajo, pero no había estado haciendo investigaciones para nada; ya que estaba allí, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, costase lo que costase.

El lugar en el que se encontraba era frío, húmedo y oscuro. Pero no parecía haber muchas más pistas que seguir, por lo que decidió avanzar hacia el fondo del pasadizo. Caminó un buen rato hasta que se topó con una enorme puerta adornada con serpientes. Tenía que ser por ahí, no había otro camino y, además, como todo el mundo sabía, las serpientes eran el símbolo de su noble casa. Tom volvió a repetir la operación que había hecho en el lavabo hablando en pársel, le pidió a la puerta que se abriera. Esta no tardó en aceptar sus órdenes y lentamente fue abriéndose dejando al muchacho un buen espacio para pasar.

En cuanto el Slytherin penetró a aquel lugar, no tuvo ninguna duda de que por fin se encontraba en la Cámara de los Secretos. Había una infinidad de pilares con serpientes talladas por todo el espacio que se abría ante él y, al fondo, una enorme e imponente estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Estaba allí, no había ninguna duda al respecto. Si no hubiera ido unos cuantos minutos antes tras Myrtle no habría podido encontrarlo, se lo tenía que agradecer. Pero… ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo un descendiente de Salazar podía estar pensando en agradecerle nada a una maldita sangre sucia? Eso tenía que acabar, no podía ser. Esa endemoniada muchacha le estaba embotando el cerebro.

Decidió seguir caminando hacia la estatua de su antepasado, seguro que allí había algo que le decía como liberar al monstruo, que según contaba la leyenda, se hallaba en su interior. Al llegar al pie de la figura de Salazar, le pareció escuchar unos susurros, pero no podía estar del todo seguro: allí había demasiadas corrientes de aire. Estuvo allí plantado, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo en su tarea mucho tiempo, hasta que al fin se rindió. No había ni una sola cosa que le indicara qué hacer a continuación. Pero, por supuesto, él no iba a cesar en su empeño tan pronto. Decidió intentar ponerse en contacto de alguna manera con la estatua, quizá si le hablaba en pársel… No perdía nada por intentarlo.

Después de hablar en la lengua de las serpientes durante un buen rato, sus réplicas fueron contestadas. Una voz sibilina que parecía provenir de la misma estatua le iba contestando poco a poco, como si hiciera años que no hablaba con nadie. Así, Tom se enteró de que estaba hablando con el monstruo de Salazar, con un basilisco, el rey de las serpientes. Aquello era un arma que Tom no hubiera imaginado jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños. El basilisco le obedecería en todo aquello que él le mandara, era su señor, con el pársel podía controlarlo.


End file.
